Asilo en tu corazón
by Luzbelita
Summary: Daphne y Astoria aman al mismo hombre, y no importa el amor que se tengan la una a la otra. Harán lo que sea con tal de quedarse con él Astoria&Draco&Daphne . Dedicado a Rabastan Black.


_  
Dedicado a **Rabastan**: Está hecho para ti, espero que te guste :)_

_A **Katu**: Por haberlo leido cuando estaba todo mal escrito y aún así me apoyó y me alentó a seguirlo ^^_

_A **Mi abuela**: Aunque no sabe la existencia de los fanfics. Ella es la luz de mis ojos y ella sabe todo y hoy, más que nunca, estoy con ella._

* * *

Siempre se habían tratado de una manera demasiado fría para ser hermanas. Estaban todo el tiempo juntas, pero casi siempre se encontraban en silencio, como si no se soportaran la una a la otra. Cuando en verdad no se querían más porque eso ya era imposible, pero las dos habían sido criadas sin amor ni consideración y no conocían otro lenguaje que no sea el silencio, porque el hablar podía llegar a romper la única relación verdadera que tenían en sus vidas. Y perder eso, era perder todo. Pero ninguna de las dos estaba acostumbrada a perder nada, sin importar cuánto tengan qué sacrificar para ganarlo.

Y lo que las dos querían, era a Draco Malfoy, cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

Astoria caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts con elegancia y seriedad. Su largo cabello rubio se movía con delicadeza, marcando las finas facciones de su rostro. No era una mujer hermosa, pero todos decían que tiene ese _algo_. Algo especial que no podían definir, pero que hacía que todos los hombres sintieran una gran atracción por ésta. Sin embargo, a ella le importaba una sola persona. Alguien que hacía que su mundo se diera vuelta con sólo mirarlo, que todo lo que creía que era seguro de pronto se volviera lo más inestable del mundo. Junto a él era alguien diferente, no exteriormente, si no que en su interior dejaba de ser esa persona fría y segura y volvía a ser esa niña con ese aire de felicidad a la cual todo lo emocionaba y le producía alegría. Él le mostraba las cosas de una manera diferente, le demostraba con caricias y besos fogosos una realidad que no conocía. Y aunque sabía que no era algo serio, ella haría hasta lo imposible para que él se quedara solo con ella.

Dobló en la esquina a la derecha para entrar a la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Pero en ese momento creyó escuchar la voz de Draco en un aula vacía junto a alguien a la cual no logró reconocer. Bastante nerviosa, caminó procurando no hacer ningún ruido hacia aquella aula.

Sin perder la elegancia, se arrodilló para que no se le viera por la ventana de la puerta. Lo buscó con la mirada, pero no estaba preparada para ver aquella imagen. Draco estaba besándose con pasión con Daphne, su hermana. La abrazaba por la cintura posesivamente y ella jugaba con su cabello. Se besaban lentamente, disfrutando del momento, temiendo que si lo hacían de otra manera se rompería esa química que parecía unirlos.

Se levantó del piso, con aire frío y tenso. Se arregló el uniforme del colegio, fingiendo que no había visto nada y que era un día normal, como todos. Aún no había nadie en el salón cuando ella entró y agradeció por eso, que haya tanta gente en un momento como aquel no la iba a ayudar en nada. Intentó buscar en su mente algún indicio que la ayudara a descifrar hacía cuánto Draco y Daphne tenían algo. Pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía recordar nada realmente importante. En verdad, ni siquiera sabía si su hermana estaba al tanto de lo suyo con él. Ellas no se contaban nada, la vida les había enseñado a callar y que no hacía falta saber todo de la una y la otra, porque el lazo que las unía era diferente, era a base de otras cosas. Y sobre todo, les había enseñado a no pensar en nadie, porque nadie lo haría por ti. Y eso implicaba también a su hermana.

Cuando los alumnos empezaron a llegar, su hermana entró sola al salón y por último, Draco entró junto con Parkinson y Zabinni. Como siempre, Daphne se sentó a su lado y sacó sus cosas para la clase. Astoria no pude prestar, en absoluto, atención a la clase. Su mente vagaba por todos lados, recuerdos con Draco y con su hermana. Lo que debía hacer y sobre todo, qué tan importante era Draco como para arriesgarse a empezar una guerra con su hermana por él.

Después de las clases se dirigieron a su sala común para poder hacer sus tareas. Astoria quería esperar el momento oportuno para hacerle la pregunta, porque un paso en falso y ella no le diría nada. La sala común estaba vacía, los días comenzaban a estar más lindos y todos preferían estar afuera disfrutando del aire libre, ya sea para hacer los deberes, estar con sus amigos o burlarse de los niños más pequeños hasta hacerlos llorar. Sacaron sus cosas y se sentaron en los sillones que tenían, una frente a la otra. Ese era el momento indicado.

—¿Qué sientes por Draco Malfoy? —No iba con vueltas, se lo preguntó directamente porque no conocía otra manera de hablar.

—Estoy enamorada de él —Y ella tampoco, además no había motivos para no decirse la verdad las unas a las otras.

—Yo también.

—Yo no renunciaré a él.

—Ni yo.

No volvieron a hablar, se concentraron en sus estudios. Aunque no hacía falta decir nada más. Ellas no conocían el punto fijo donde había que parar y perseguían hasta el final las cosas que querían y él no sería la excepción. No importaba quién se les interponía en el camino, ellas la derribarían.

* * *

Los días eran cada vez más lindos y su manía por dormir con las cortinas abiertas la hizo despertarse más temprano que las demás, a causa de su sueño liviano. Se cambió con tranquilidad, nadie la apuraba ya que recién eran las 6:45 y las clases empezaban dentro de unas horas. No estaba nerviosa por la conversación con su hermana, siempre había tenido el talento para mantener la calma hasta en las situaciones más terribles, a comparación de Daphne que debajo de su fachada de persona fría, se escondía una mujer sensible y frágil. Astoria no veía la necesidad de fingir, porque desde hacía mucho tiempo era de esa manera tan fría y hasta inexpresiva.

Bajó las escaleras con la intención de quedarse en su sala común hasta que el Gran Comedor estuviera abierto. Pero tal fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a cierto Slytherin sentado en el sillón que daba hacia la ventana con aire ausente. Se acercó a él, con delicadeza de no despertarlo de su meditación de una forma brusca. Una vez a su lado, posó una delicada mano en su hombre para que pudiera ver que estaba allí. Draco pareció sobresaltarse y giró hacia su lado para poder verla. Cuando la reconoció, la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y se la quedó mirando, esperando que dijera algo.

Astoria no dijo nada, en cambio se sentó en las piernas de Draco y observaba con detenimiento el amanecer. Pudo sentir los brazos de Draco abrazándola por la cintura y una paz interior invadió todo su cuerpo. A su lado se sentía una persona débil, alguien que necesitaba ser cuidada por _él_. Y cuando Draco giró su rostro, para que quedara frente al suyo y comenzó a besarla (igual que había besado a su hermana ayer), todo su cuerpo tembló y el tiempo se congeló. Su lengua recorría toda su boca, exigiéndole profundizar el beso, pero a la vez el beso era tierno y dulce. Sus lenguas se acariciaban y una descarga eléctrica recorrió toda su espalda hasta su nuca. Si debía describir un momento perfecto, sería junto él. Dejó que mordiera sus labios y besara su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas que hacían que tuviera que tuviera que reprimir el gemido que quería escapar de su garganta.

Desde la habitación de arriba, su hermana podía observar toda la escena en silencio. Temblaba de pies a cabeza e intentaba hacer tragar el gusto amargo que comenzaba a sentir y los celos que querían dominarla.

* * *

A la hora del desayuno Astoria estuvo con Daphne, porque aunque las dos estuvieran disputándose al mismo hombre, nunca habían pensado en separarse. Draco estaba en la otra punta y en ningún momento miró para su lado, parecía muy ocupado junto con sus amigos. Como siempre no cruzaron palabra alguna, pero además la situación estaba tensa. Podía notar a Daphne algo seria y hasta preocupada, pero no le preguntó qué le sucedía.

La guerra de ellas dos era diferente, era silenciosa y hasta pasaba desapercibida. Era una guerra en la que Draco era el premio, pero era una guerra entre hermanas. No tendría golpes bajos ni insultos sobre lo de robar la felicidad o de ser una envidiosa. Su guerra era detallista, precisa y concreta.

* * *

Fue hasta la biblioteca a buscar un libro para la tarea de transformaciones, desde lejos pudo observar a Draco que leía un libro y su mesa estaba llena de pergaminos. Parecía realmente concentrado en lo que hacía. Astoria fue a agarrar su libro y se sentó en una mesa en la que aún pudiera verlo.

A los minutos que ella entró, pudo ver desde la puerta a su hermana que entraba con elegancia, logrando que algunos hombres desviaran su mirada hacia ella. De las dos, todos siempre habían dicho que Daphne era la más linda. No tenía los rasgos tan marcados como su hermana y tenía un aire más jovial, más joven. No como su hermana que parecía ya toda una mujer, Daphne tenía rasgos mucho más de nena que Astoria, lo que causaba que a primera vista pareciera mucho más agradable.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento, pero su hermana cortó el contacto al ver al rubio sentado en la mesa al lado de la ventana. Con un brillo en los ojos que no se podía definir, se acercó a él sin voltear la mirada a Astoria que miraba fijamente la espalda de ella.

Podía observar sin ningún problema lo que estaban haciendo ellos. Su hermana lo había saludado y sentado al lado de él, como si no supiera que él estaba bastante ocupado (por lo que se podía deducir), aunque a Draco tampoco parecía importarle mucho ese detalle, ya que al instante había dejado todo y se ponía a hablar con ella y a mirarla intensamente, como queriéndosela comer. Y Daphne lo podía notar muy bien, porque no dejaba de sonreír coquetamente, mostrando todo su encanto.

No sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía. Sentía un malestar en la boca del estómago y un gusto amargo en su garganta. No eran celos lo que sentía, tampoco decepción por parte de ellos, porque siempre supo que algo así pasaría, y más por parte de su hermana ¿No había hecho ella lo mismo que Daphne esa mañana? Eso realmente no importaba, porque nacía y moría en ella misma, no se lo contaría a nadie (aunque tampoco tenía a quién contárselo). Quería dejar de mirar, confiar en ella como siempre había hecho y dar por sentado que ella se quedaría con él. Decidió dejar de mirarlos y volver a la lectura del libro (el cual ni siquiera había abierto). Pero sus ojos la traicionaron y como si tuvieran vida propia se dirigieron a la feliz pareja del fondo. Pudo sentir como su corazón se detenía por un segundo que pareció interminable y comenzaba a latir a mil por hora, como corriendo una carrera. Draco había posado una mano por la pierna de su hermana y comenzaba a subirla de a poco, haciendo que Daphne soltará una sonrisa nerviosa y le dijera algo al oído. Acto seguido los dos se levantaron, simulando que nada había pasado.

Cuando pasaron al lado suyo, Draco giró su cabeza y ahí pudo verla, sus ojos se encontraron un momento y se puso totalmente serio por un segundo. Aunque Astoria sentía que algo se desgarraba en su interior, no rompió el contacto visual hasta que él separó bruscamente la mirada y siguió caminando, saliendo del lugar.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y se perdió en su labio. Se limpió los rastros de lágrima y se obligó a no llorar, y con velocidad se marchó de la biblioteca, dejando el libro abierto en cualquier página.

Ese día estuvo todo el día en su sala común, no tenía ánimos para salir a los jardines o hacer sus deberes. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, sacando conclusiones sobre lo que había visto y siempre haciéndose la misma pregunta _¿ahora qué hacer? _No era estúpida, sabía dónde se habían ido y le costaba aceptar la idea de que tal vez su hermana había ganado. Al fin y al cabo, ella nunca había sido tan importante, si no, no habría estado con las dos al mismo tiempo cuando primero había estado con ella.

Tal vez debería darse por vencida. Pero antes que eso, quería que él supiera la verdad. Astoria era amiga del silencio, de las palabras no dichas y de las miradas que decían todo. No creía que para conocer a alguien primero había que entablar una conversación. En cambio, ella creía que uno en verdad conocía a la otra persona, cuando el silencio no era incómodo y las palabras quedaban de sobra. Cuando podían entenderse sin abrir la boca. En su vida había hablado pocas veces sobre algún tema y nunca habían sido buenos temas. Tenía que ser una situación extrema o ella sentir que no daba más para querer hablar. Y si aquello iba a ser una despedida. Él debía saber cómo eran las cosas.

_El problema es que ella no sabía hablar._

* * *

Estaba caminando para su clase de adivinación. No había encontrado a su hermana en el gran comedor, así que había decidido irse sola, no quería llegar tarde. Además, tenía el presentimiento de saber dónde estaba y aún no se le iba el malestar y las ganas de ser su hermana cuando estaba con él. Y eso la asustaba, porque recién ahora podía notar cuán enamorada estaba de él.

Terminó de subir las escaleras, pero cuando quiso seguir, alguien apareció de repente, poniendo frente a su rostro un libro azul que parecía ser sobre los fundadores de Hogwarts. Pestañó confundida, y miró una vez más el libro antes de girarse para ver quién era el desubicado que la había asustado. Sólo que no estaba preparada para ver a aquella persona, aún tenía demasiadas cosas que pensar para ver a Draco mirándola intensamente, aún con el libro en la mano.

El silencio reinó en el lugar, pero por primera vez Astoria quería que dijera algo, que rompiera el silencio con cualquier cosa. Pero que no tenga que ser ella la primera en hablar.

Pero Draco no parecía tener muchas intenciones de hablar, así que se armó de todo el valor que tenía y dijo lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza.

—¿Qué es ese libro? —No supo bien qué quiso decir con esa pregunta. Pero esta ya estaba dicha.

Draco pareció haberse acordado del libro, porque dirigió su mirada hacia él y dejó caer su mano al costado del cuerpo.

—Te lo olvidaste ayer en la biblioteca —lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal. Como si la mirada que cruzó con ella ayer en la biblioteca no lo hubiera dejado pensativo y no hubiera vuelto a la biblioteca a ver si aún estaba y encontrando el libro que había dejado en la mesa.

—Oh, gracias —estiró su brazo para que le de el libro y Draco se lo dio sin despegar su mirada de ella.

Otra vez ese silencio incomodo. Los dos parecían querer decir algo pero ninguno se atrevía, o ninguno quería ser el primero en decirlo.

—Necesito hablar con vos —Lo dijo sin dar muchas vueltas. Ya había dado el primer paso, así que no podía ser tan difícil decirle todo lo que sentía.

Los dos se sentaron en el piso del pasillo. Ya era tarde para entrar a adivinación, aunque tampoco pensaban hacerlo. Astoria contó hasta cinco mentalmente y al ver que seguían en silencio, soltó las palabras como si fueran veneno:

—Estoy enamorada de vos.

Draco la miró con sorpresa, como si no creyera lo que acababa de decir. Con Astoria jamás había hablado mucho, ni siquiera poco. Los suyo había sido raro, era como un pacto que tenían entre ellos de no decirse nada, de simplemente vivir el momento que compartían y después no hablarlo. Así que escucharla hablando y diciendo esas palabras, lo dejaron perplejo.

—Pero sé que estás con Daphne, que te quedarás con ella. No pienses que por esto perderé la relación con ella. Porque lo nuestro solo nosotras lo entendemos. Pero quería lo sepas.

—Yo no estoy enamorado de ninguna de las dos —quería dejar eso en claro. Con Daphne era más pasión que otra cosa. Aunque hablaba con ella más que con su hermana, no había algo especial ni duradero.

—Lo sé. Pero quería que lo sepas. Porque lo que teníamos, si es que alguna vez creíste que tuvimos algo, se ha terminado. De ahora eres uno más del montón. Haré de cuenta que jamás tuvimos nada ni que jamás hemos hablado —se levantó sin volver a mirar a Draco. Bajó las escaleras, porque no tenía sentido entrar a adivinación. Y aunque podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Draco, no volvió a mirarlo ni una sola vez. No soportaría hacerlo.

* * *

Nunca pensó que alguna vez podría sentirse tan mal por alguien. Astoria siempre se había prohibido a sí misma el encariñarse con la gente. En su alma se escondía gran dolor y rencor hacia su familia, lo que había hecho que la única persona que ella tenía a su lado fuera su hermana. Quien había vivido junto a ella los momentos más difíciles.

Pero esto lo sufría sola. Su hermana no podía acompañarla en su dolor, porque ella había ganado. No podía reprocharle nada, porque había sido una pelea justa y ella había hecho todo lo que podía y hasta más. No se arrepentía de haber hablado con él, pero no podía dejar de pensar en esa conversación. No podía mentirse a sí misma de que se le pasaría, porque sabía que no era así. Aunque no podía hacer nada más, jugó su última carta sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

Se permitió llorar unos minutos por lo que había perdido y convencerse de que tras cada perdida, se ganaba algo. No podía vivir si ver una luz al final del camino. La vida ya era muy dura como para que ella la viera peor. Y con las que cosas que no podía cambiar, prefería ver lo bueno que tenía y con cada golpe volverse más fuerte. Hacerse una coraza que casi nadie podía traspasar, así podía cuidarse de este mundo tan hostil que la hacía sufrir.

Bajó al gran comedor sin mucho ánimo, pero se prohibió a sí misma encerrarse a su pieza a llorar y a entrar en una depresión. No sería una más del montón, jamás. Ella era una mujer fuerte que no se dejaría vencer por algo así. Tenía los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra y sabía que haciendo eso no ganaría nada.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del gran comedor vio a muchas parejas felices besándose y demostrándose lo mucho que se amaban. Nunca le habían dado asco, es más, le daba lo mismos lo que hicieran. Pero ese día no quería ver a nadie feliz, no quería que nadie sea feliz en el amor. Entre todas las parejas pudo reconocer a una muy en particular, su hermana estaba apoyada frente a la pared y Draco, muy cerca de ella, le hablaba de algo muy importante, porque Daphne lo miraba totalmente seria y hasta triste. Pero Astoria giró el rostro al instante, sin querer verlos más. En su vida él había marcado un antes y un después y ahora empezaba una nueva etapa en su vida y no debía mirar más hacia atrás.

En verdad no tenía hambre, pero se obligó a comer, aunque sea, la mitad del pollo y el puré que servían. Daphne había llegado mucho más tarde que ella y no había comido nada, parecía estar en otro mundo, además de que le esquivaba la mirada. No sabía si era su imaginación o si en verdad su hermana lo estaba haciendo. No obstante, estaba tan sensible que no le tomó mucha importancia.

Cuando estaban caminando para la sala común, Daphne aún parecía estar mal, por eso no quiso ni siquiera mirarla. Ella era diferente a todas las personas que conocía, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que cuando le pasaba algo no debía decirle nada. Ella jamás compartía sus pensamientos y prefería guardarse todo para adentro antes que compartirlo con alguien. Esperaban a que las escaleras dejaran de moverse para poder subirlas cuando pudo verlo, estaba acercándose hacia donde se encontraban. Buscó a su hermana para ver qué era lo que haría, pero no estaba allí. Giró la cabeza para buscarla, pero lo único que pude ver de ella era su largo cabello colorado perdiéndose entre la gente. Maldijo por lo bajo y volvió a mirar hacia donde él estaba.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco, que estaba parada al lado suyo. Aún no estaba preparada para verlo, ante sus ojos fríos como el iceberg se sentía pequeña e insegura. Sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora y creía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a transpirar de lo nerviosa que estaba. Ella no pensaba decir nada, y si él no lo decía en cinco segundos, no se permitiría perder su tiempo en él y se iría.

_Cinco, cuatro, tres..._

—Necesito hablar con vos —Draco parecía incomodo, pero aún sostenía su mirada con la suya.

Ella lo miró esperando a que hablé. Aunque no había cambiado su postura y seguía mirándolo como si no estuviera pasando nada, no veía la hora de que se lo dijera, así puede ir lo más rápido posible a su pieza y fingir que no se lo ha vuelto a cruzar y no volver a hablarle nunca más.

—A solas —se giró y comenzó a caminar, sabiendo que ella lo seguiría. Cosa que hizo, manteniendo una distancia razonable. Él la llevó a la torre de aritmancia donde no había nadie y se sentó en el piso, invitándola a hacer lo mismo.

—He hablado con tu hermana —Le dijo, mirando un punto inexistente en la pared.

Astoria tampoco lo miró a los ojos y ante lo que él acaba de decir, apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, sintiendo un repentino odio contra el chico que tenía al lado. Ya habían hablado y ella le había dicho claramente de que fingiría no haberlo conocido nunca ¿Por qué tenía que contarle sus intimidades con su hermana?

—Le dije que no que quería estar más con ella —se quedó en silencio, Astoria entendió que él estaba esperando que dijera algo, pero ella no tenía nada que decir.

De todas las cosas que pudo haber estado pensando, jamás algo como aquello se le cruzó por la cabeza ¿Draco terminando con su hermana? ¿Y por qué se lo contaba a ella? Si era obvio que se iba a enterar, no era estúpida. Seguía sin entender a qué quiere llegar con aquello y tampoco pensaba preguntárselo.

—Di algo —sonó a una orden, pero ella no se lo toma así.

—¿Qué queres que te diga? —Odiaba que le vayan con vueltas. Si hablaba, que fuera de frente, si no, que no hablara. No podía estar adivinando los mensajes subliminales de sus palabras (Si es que había).

—Algo, después de lo que me dijiste ayer no te podes quedar así en silencio —Sonaba enfadado, como si con lo que acabara de decir, Astoria debería saltar a sus brazos y decirle cuánto lo amaba. Draco Malfoy no la conocía ni un poco.

—Y también te dije que haría de cuenta que jamás te conocí —Parecía que se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

—Pero vos sabes por qué dijiste eso —Su tono de voz sonó hastiado, lo que hizo enojarla aún más.

—No soy el reemplazo de nadie.

—Yo nunca dije eso.

—¿Y entonces por qué cortaste con mi hermana y me buscas a mí? —Ya se hartó de las vueltas que estaba dando esta conversación. O le decía qué estaba pasando o ella se marchaba.

Draco se quedó en silencio, Astoria se dio cuenta de que no quería responder a esa pregunta. Pero si quería llegar a algo con ella, debía serle sincero. Aunque sea una vez en la vida. Esperó unos minutos y él seguía en silencio.

—¿Y? —¿La estaba tomando de estúpida?

—Porque no quería estar más con ella.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Desde cuándo hablas tanto?

—Responde lo que te pregunté.

—No sé por qué. Simplemente te prefiero a ti antes que a ella —Lo dijo enojado, como si ella lo hubiera obligado a decir algo que él no quería.

Se quedaron en silencio. Astoria aún no podía creer lo que él le había dicho. La prefería a ella antes que a su hermana. Había cortado con Daphne para estar solo con ella. No podía caber en su cuerpo tanta felicidad. Sentía como su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo. Intentó calmar su respiración, que de repente se había vuelto agitada. Cerró los ojos e inhaló una gran bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse.

Giró su rostro, buscando los ojos de Draco, que seguía mirando para al frente. Astoria apoyó su mano junto a la de él, que estaba al costado de su cuerpo. Draco giró la cabeza, quedando frente a ella. Se quedaron mirándose sin decirse nada. Aunque tampoco hacía falta decir nada. Nunca supo en qué momento había dejado de ser uno más del montón, cuándo empezó a pensar en él las veinticuatro horas del día y contaba las horas para poder verlo. Pero lo que sí sabía es que jamás podría dejar de sentir eso, que estar junto a él era como estar volando a mil metros de altura y sentir que todo era nuevo, todo era bello y duradero. Que podía estirar los brazos y tirarse al vacío que sabía que todo estaría bien, que no habría mejor sensación que aquella. Se dejó seducir por un juego sin palabras y caricias. Por un amor de pocas horas y la idea de dejar todo por amor, ya no le parecía un suicidio. Y si lo era, era la mejor manera de morir.

* * *

Se miró al espejo. No podía creer que estaba viviendo aquello. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y sus manos sudaban demasiado. Se miró por enésima vez al espejo. Nunca había estado tan hermosa en su vida. Tenía unas enormes ganas de reír como una histérica, como de llorar desconsoladamente. Eran emociones que en ese momento le parecían tan parecidas que no sabía qué hacer. Pero accedió por reír, el llorar podía arruinarle el maquillaje y bastante tiempo le había llevado arreglarse.

Se sentó en la cama de la habitación que tenía para arreglarse y suspiró resignada. Ya había terminado el colegio hacía menos de 2 meses y ya se estaban por casar. Aún no podía definir cómo había sido su relación, en verdad no había cambiado mucho de lo que tenían antes. Con la diferencia de que eran novios, pero todo seguía igual.

_Excepto con su hermana..._

A simple vista la relación con ella seguía siendo la misma. Pero la conocía más que a nadie como para saber que nada estaba bien. Su relación pendía de un hilo que no se rompía porque no hablaban, Era una relación tirante que no se rompía porque ninguna de las dos lo permitía. Astoria podía admitir sin problema que no podía vivir sin Daphne, pero ella no daba nada por nadie y no arriesgaría su relación con Draco por ella. No importaba las consecuencias que eso podría traer. Aunque le dolía que su hermana no estuviera en su boda. Aunque no habían hablado, sabía que no iba a asistir. No pensó en insistirle que estuviera en una fecha tan importante para ella, si no que la miró fijamente, dándole a entender que la entendía (aunque eso no significaba que no le doliera)

—¿Estás lista, Astoria? —Le preguntó su madre del otro lado.

Se miró una vez más al espejo, alisando unas arrugas invisibles que tenía su vestido y tomando una gran bocanada de aire, salió hacia el jardín de la mansión Malfoy (dónde se haría la boda).

Astoria no se había querido hacer cargo de nada. Los arreglos, las damas de honor (exceptuando su hermana, a la que ella eligió), el lugar y todo lo demás que no era importante, lo habían elegido su madre y su futura suegra. Ella, en verdad, ni siquiera tenía ganas de casarse. No lo veía como algo realmente importante como para hacerlo. Un anillo en su dedo no cambiaría su amor por él ni los haría más felices. Serían las mismas personas, una boda no les regalaría la poción del felices por siempre. Lo único que hacía era que desperdiciarán tiempo en cosas que después tirarían o guardarían en cajas que nunca más abrirían. Pero a Draco realmente lo emocionaba la idea del casamiento. Cada vez que hablaba sobre el tema, se ponía ligeramente nervioso y un brillo extraño aparecía en sus ojos (en este tiempo juntos había llegado a conocer cada mínimo detalle de él). Y como no perdía nada muy importante (más que tiempo), había accedido a la boda. Aunque nunca creyó que estaría tan nerviosa.

* * *

Astoria no pudo ver nada claro en toda la boda, sus ojos estaban fijos en el que pronto sería su futuro esposo. El cual estaba vestido en un traje gris con una camisa negra y la miraba con seriedad. Estaba totalmente nervioso y se apretaba fuertemente las manos. Ella sonrió con cariño y una vez que llegó junto a él, giró su cabeza para ver a la gente y por un momento el tiempo pareció congelarse. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los verdes de su hermana. Se quedaron mirándose un segundo que pareció una eternidad. Nadie pareció notarla, pero para Astoria eso ya era demasiado, Daphne la miraba fijamente, como si estuviera enojada y quisiera arruinarle toda su boda. Pero la sonrisa en su rostro daba buenas señales. Su hermana se dio media vuelta y sin decir nada más, se marchó del jardín.

Sin embargo, para Astoria eso había sido más que suficiente. Porque las cosas con ella volvían a ser como antes. Daphne le había hecho saber que estaba todo bien y que mientras ella fuera feliz, ella también lo sería.

Y ese era el mejor regalo de boda que podría haber recibido.

* * *

—Estamos casados —le dijo, como si él no lo hubiera notado.

—Sí, lo sé. Y ahora estamos solos —contestó. Abrazándola por atrás, hundiendo su cabeza en su cabello. Aspirando su aroma a flores, ese aroma que tanto le encantaba.

Ella se separó de él y lo beso con pasión, dejando que él haga de ella lo que quisiese. Estaba entregada, siempre lo había estado y ahora estaba junto a él ¿La amaba? No lo sabía (aunque apostaba que no) ¿Le importaba? Mucho. Pero no podía manejar sus sentimientos. Después de que la había elegido a ella no habían vuelto a hablar sobre eso, él había fingido que su hermana nunca había existido. Eso le dolió, porque era conciente del dolor que le causaba a su hermana y también podía notar la grieta que había sufrido su relación (grieta que fue reparada hoy en su boda)

Se dejó llevar hasta la cama sin oponer ninguna resistencia. Draco parecía querer comérsela, sus manos recorrían su cuerpo con desesperación y hasta con brusquedad. No dijo nada, ella lo conocía y sabía que ella no sería su reina, aunque él sí sería su príncipe. Era su noche de bodas y debía disfrutarla. Disfrutar el inicio de una vida imperfecta, pero de una vida juntos. Tendría toda una vida para lograr hacer que los sentimientos de él cambiarán hacia ella.

* * *

_Es el oneshoot más largo que he hecho. Qué emoción :B Esto es respueta al juego del Amigo Imaginario del foro Weird Sister. Rabastan, espero que te haya gustado (si no es así, puedes pegarme xD), porque yo me he divertido mucho haciendolo. Y aunque al principio entré en un ataque porque no sabía qué hacer. Luego, las palabras salieron solas y he escrito esto en menos de una semana. Lo cual es un logro para mí, ya que escrito muuuy lento._

_Espero que hayan pasado unas lindas navidades y que el gordo les haya traido todo lo que qerían y lo hayan pasado con sus seres queridos ^^_

_Felicidades y besos :)_

_Luzbelita!*_


End file.
